Mobile devices are becoming more ubiquitous and are being designed to be worn. For example, some mobile devices, such as mobile telephones, are being designed to be worn around a user's limb, such as a wrist or finger. Users can use these wearable mobile devices to make telephone calls, listen to music, retrieve and view information, receive messages such as emails text messages, instant messages, and/or social media messages, and to perform any other appropriate action. Mobile devices include laptop computer, tablet computer, personal digital assistant (PDA), smartphone, satellite navigation device, portable media player, portable game console, kiosk computer, point-of-sale device, or other suitable device.
Some mobile devices may respond to gestures performed by a user. For example, a mobile device may initiate a telephone call if the user brings the mobile device up to the user's ear. In this manner, the mobile devices may receive inputs from the user without the user pushing a hardware or software button of the device.